


Someone To Hold

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit gets an irritating phone call and Marta is there to help improve his mood.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Someone To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



> This is for the prompt, grumpy hug, from maplesyrup.

Benoit placed back and forth across the library floor, a deep frown etched on his face. 

He and Marta were in the middle of a case and there were still some pieces missing before everything would fall satisfyingly together, laid out perfectly at their feet. 

That wasn't what was causing him frustration. This was part of the job he liked, when something was just out of his grasp and he had to go chase it. No, he wasn't frustrated with the case. 

It was the Thrombey's.

He had hoped that he and Marta had seen the last of them at Ransom's trial, but that had been wishful thinking. 

Once the Thrombey's had learned that he was not only still in contact with Marta, but that they were in fact dating, he had started getting calls pressuring him to use his "influence" on her so that they could get what they wanted. Even with Marta giving them more than they deserved. 

He had just hung up with Walt, whose conversation had started out cordial, but had turned vaguely threatening once it became clear that Benoit wasn't going to give in. 

He had ended the call while Walt was mid sentence and tossed his phone on the couch. Why couldn't these people leave them alone? Never mind how they treated him, they had never treated Marta well that he had seen, even as she helped take care of them. 

He didn't think she should be helping them at all, but he kept that opinion to himself. It wasn't his money and he knew that she had complicated feelings about the family. 

He let out an irritated sigh. This was taking his focus from following the arc of their current case. He needed to get Walt and the other Thrombey's out of his mind. 

"What's wrong?"

He glanced over at the library entrance to see Marta standing there, looking concerned. She walked to where he had stopped pacing and laid a hand on his arm. "Is it the case?"

He shook his head and let out a resigned sigh. "No, I just got off the phone with Walt."

She looked up at him apologetically. "I have asked them to stop calling you."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," he said with a shake of his head. "The Thrombey's will do what they think is necessary to get back what they see as theirs."

She reached up to wrap her arms around him. "I wish they would stop," she said against his neck. 

He nodded and moved his arms to settle comfortingly around her. "But they can't get their hands on the money and we'll always be happier than them."

He could hear the grin in her voice as she spoke. "That's for sure." She pulled back just enough to look at him. "Feeling better?"

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Oh, darling, with you in my arms, how could I feel anything but?"

Marta rolled her eyes, but her affectionate smile remained in place. "Flatterer."

"I speak nothing but the truth."

With a quick shake of her head, she pushed up to press her lips to his. 

As Benoit pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, all thoughts of the Thrombey's disappeared from his mind. 


End file.
